


A shard of the Aurora

by CancerianWastelandCat



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Aoi is a literal star, Astronomer!Uruha, M/M, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Kouyou is a journalist for all things space but the lack of commissions dulls his passion. Good thing Yuu crashes into his backyard right that night.





	A shard of the Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote for Day 4 of @aoi_sensei's the GazettE's Valentine prompts! Thanks for coming up with all of them, Ashes <3

Kouyou's eyes were tired, barely opened as he attempted to decipher the words written down on the piece of paper that lay before him. He'd sworn to himself to fight through this damn essay but his headache was making it increasingly difficult and the thunderstorm roaring outside wasn't helping. Quite the contrary, it made him want to go to bed which was a lot more tempting than finishing a piece of writing that he knew was going to be turned down anyway.

Leaning back, Kouyou massaged his temples with a soft groan, his muscles strained after four hours of sitting. It was moments like these that made him wonder if it'd really been worth it. Everything from breaking up over losing his job to freelancing and burning just about every save bridge behind him had caused him to lose his way in life rather than find one that truly fulfilled him.

What did people have against aliens anyway?

He scoffed. It wasn't like they had proof against their existence nor did they even care for the fact that he wasn't _just_ talking about green little creatures. Because he wasn't, really. Actually, they only made up about five percent of his theories and the rest was _breathing stellar clusters_ and _black holes with a consciousness_ but it all came down to him being the crazy star-gazing guy. It hurt, but most of the times he didn't like to admit it. He just had to keep working and researching and reading and writing until one of those astronomy magazines would accept him. Just once, no matter how many more sleepless nights it was going to cost him.

Giving up wasn't an option. There was no Plan B.

"You might as well send me some extraterrestrial help, hm?" he muttered towards the dark skies that hung on the other side of the window. Lightning shot to the ground and thunder rolled across the clouds while heavy drops of rain splattered against the glass like the noise of an unstoppable army coming closer and closer. On any other day, Kouyou would've long grabbed his binoculars and made his way to the attic but his body was glued to the chair. He felt heavy, drained and as if his inspiration was flowing right out of his fingers only to seep into the uneven wooden floor of his living room. Lost.

And then earth began to shake. The first thing he saw was his glass of water on the desk that began to tremble. Kouyou’s eyes widened with every centimetre that it slid closer to the edge, spilling water over the rim and onto his writing before another wave of thunder boomed across the sky. Kouyou jumped up from his chair, catching the glass but unable to stop the small bedside lamp from tumbling over, pieces of paper and pens flying to the floor alongside it and rolling over the shards of the shattered lightbulb. Gripping onto the wooden table, Kouyou tried to keep his balance while his eyes glared through the sudden darkness, trying to make out what was going on but he was struggling enough to even keep himself on his feet. What did one do during an earthquake? Call help? Crawl beneath a table? Run outside the house? Kouyou had no idea, he was paralyzed and couldn’t function.

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed, as if someone was going to answer, when a bang so loud it _must_ have been an explosion ultimately swept him off his feet. He stumbled back and over his chair, groaning painfully as he hit the floor. Was the world ending or something? Kouyou stared at the chandelier that swayed dangerously from one side of the ceiling to the othe, emitting a light so bright it soon forced him to squint his eyes to slits. It took him a second to realize that the light, however, wasn’t actually coming from there. The shaking was starting to subside now, leaving the ground beneath Kouyou’s knees in a steady tremor. Carefully, he crawled out of reach, just in case the lightbulbs decided to attack him too, and his eyes fell on the window on the other side of the room. 

Blinding white, blue-and-greenish rays of light were shooting through it and it was at this point that Kouyou knew something was wrong. No explosion or fire gave off blue light, and definitely not this intense. It was uncannily akin to the Northern Lights but there was no possibility they appeared around this area. The scene felt incredibly apocalyptic to him and yet his heart was palpitating to fast in his chest he had never felt more alive. And the light was moving. 

Kouyou could see its edges vibrating and billowing into itself, pulsing like a... like a heart. Still on his knees, Kouyou slid towards the window and heaved his body up to his feet next to it. Curiosity was tearing at his insides. Should he dare a glimpse? What if he was going to go blind? What if this was some kind of radioactive dynamite test that the government had dropped because they thought his area to be uninhabitated? His phone number wasn’t in the telephone book after all...

God no, he couldn’t. He could not not venture closer. He had to know what the hell it was that had just crash-landed into his backyard.   
Turned out that, once he’d gathered his courage and pushed his face an inch past the window frame to peak outside, it was no _it._

It was a _he._

Or at least it looked like one. His legs began to move with a mind of their own, carrying him to the hallway and out onto the porch where the light was even more intense. Lifting an arm to shield his eyes, Kouyou’s steps came to a halt and right on cue, as if it had waited for him, the light began to... withdraw. Flaring and flickering it slowly pulled back to its core, revealing more and more of what Kouyou had just seen a silhouette of. 

There was definitely a meteorite lying in his garden, with a crater around it that was at least four meters in diameter. Flames were licking at the edges of it, scorching the already dry grass close to them. Kouyou blinked and as he eventually lowered his arm, his breath hitched at the sight presented to him. 

The figure he’d perceived from inside the house was indeed a man and he was... Kouyou blinked once again. Was he sitting _on_ the meteorite? He was, he really was. _Is he human?_ Kouyou wondered for a split second before slapping himself inwardly. _No, the fuck it’s not._

Allowing his gaze to continue wandering, Kouyou concluded that the being had surprisingly human features. Had it adapted? How? Did it know this world? He had hair like humans, although it was a shade of black Kouyou had never seen (and was it moving?), a face like humans, four limbs and clothes on (was that a uniform?), even had his legs crossed.   
Kouyou swallowed and hesitantly stepped the two steps down from the porch. The being took that as an invitation it seemed because it jumped off the glowing pile of rock and was right in front of Kouyou within a matter of seconds. And suddenly their lips were connected, and Kouyou couldn’t even stumble backwards even if he tried. 

His lips started burning in an instant, the touch of something that didn’t feel entirely like skin against them sending his body into hyperdrive and his mind into numbness. With widened eyes, he was staring down into a pair of orbs that stared back, looking like they were going to swallow him whole with irises black like space but pupils gleaming and flashing like galaxies were imploding within them.

Was his heart even still beating? Was he breathing? Was he even still alive? He couldn’t figure it out but the fact that he didn’t even suck in a breath when the being broke their contact and sank back onto its heels spoke volumes. He was definitely dead. Right?   
But if he was dead, why could he hear the being’s voice, so smooth and light and warbling it _couldn’t_ be human? Why could he feel a soft flow of air brushing against his mouth?

“Hello Kouyou,” it said and the curl of its lips was like a defibrillator to Kouyou’s heart, even more so than the delicate touch of fingertips against his cheek.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? :) I won't be able to start on Venom pt. 6 until my exams are over, which is next week fortunately, so in the meantime, I wanted to give you this short drabble :) I might just write a sequel if I get some ideas :) Kudos & comments are always appreciated, and thank you for reading <3


End file.
